


pineapple, she so sweet

by icing



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, lapslock, terrible formatting lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icing/pseuds/icing
Summary: joy shows seulgi how much she misses her.





	pineapple, she so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not good at summaries or titles LOL  
> title from tryna beat by tisakorean

it’s about 2 am when joy gets up, taking the softest of footsteps to the shared room of seulgi and wendy. she opens the door silently as possible, peeking in at her dearest members sleeping soundly. joy kicked her slippers off by the dresser and made her way to seulgi, who’s back was turned to the wall and messy black hair peeking out from under the grey comforter. seulgi immediately stirs awake from the movement, turning her head towards joy who is currently trying to curl up behind her.

“what are you doing here?” seulgi whispers

joy hums, burying her face in seulgi’s neck.

“i just missed you,” seulgi smiles at that. “i’ve been filming all week. is it wrong of me to want to spend just a little time with my favorite unnie?” 

joy places a single kiss on seulgi’s exposed shoulder, her nightshirt slipping off. 

“how was your day?” joy asks, hands stilling on seulgi’s waist.

“it was alright, nothing was too hectic today.” she answered, taking hold of joy’s smaller hand and occupying herself with the task of playing with the girl’s fingers.  
they whisper and talk quietly amongst each other for a while, careful to not awaken the sleeping wendy close by.  
joy’s wandering hands move along seulgi’s body as she speaks, nodding and humming in acknowledgment whenever she says something. 

“sooyoung?” joy hums in response.  
“you seem distracted, what are you thinking about?” seulgi asks as she turns over to face the other girl. joy lets out a sigh as seulgi runs her hand through her hair. 

“just you.” she answers,  
the older feels her cheeks flush. she never knew how to reply to joy when she got like this, embarrassment swallowing her whole.

seulgi pulls joy close, hand on the back of her neck. joy tilts her head to accept the kiss, parting her lips slightly. they kiss for what seems like hours, barely pulling apart to breathe. joy pulls away, already missing the taste of seulgi’s strawberry lip balm. she moves to kiss and suck seulgi’s neck, hand grazing her torso from under her shirt. seulgi lets out a breath as joy nips her, a hint of teeth against her neck.

“no marks joy,” seulgi whispers warningly.

joy presses against the front of seulgi’s shorts, rubbing her through the fabric. her thighs seem to spread automatically and joy slips a hand into the waist of her shorts, surprised to find nothing underneath them.

“unnie..” joy breathes out, two slender fingers spreading seulgi open and thumb rubbing tight circles on her clit.

joy presses a finger into her, slow and teasing. seulgi makes a soft noise, hand tightening in joy’s hair. seulgi flushes for a second time that night as the younger goes back in with a second finger, wetness making a slick sound. joy squeezes her thighs together, lips pressed against seulgi’s neck, telling her all the things she wishes she could be doing if they were alone, if they had the time. she fucks her fingers into her faster, making seulgi whine. joy curls her fingers and seulgi clenches around them, mouth open in a silent moan as she comes. she kisses joy again, lips pressing against hers before she pulls away. joy slips her hand from the now damp shorts, bringing it up to her mouth, sucking her own fingers clean. 

seulgi has now lost count of how many times she’s felt embarrassed at joy’s boldness.  
“ah, sooyoung” she whispered in mock protest. joy slips from under the comforter, straightens it out, and pecks seulgi’s cheek.  
“thank you unnie” joy smiles against her face. she tip toes out the door, leaving her slippers behind. wendy makes a sound as the door shuts and seulgi’s eyes open in surprise, praying that she was still asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> are you still here.....thank you so much for reading lol
> 
> i’ve wrote things before (of not very good quality if you couldn’t already tell) and this is my first time posting anything...ever
> 
> hopefully you enjoyed i would very much appreciate comments and kudos ^^
> 
> xxxxx


End file.
